


Just a piece of cake

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: About how Ohno brought back Aiba's smile with a piece of cake and some love.





	Just a piece of cake

Aiba felt blue. It was his day off and his feelings were overwhelming him. At work he had no time thinking about his messed up life, but now he was here at the rooftop, at home. He felt his feelings spreading in him, and he absolutely didn’t like it. Aiba brushed the tears from his cheeks – damn, he hated it being that emotional.  
  
Aiba looked at the sky. Some clouds were dancing around the sun, but it was a warm day. He should feel good, because he loved the sun and warm weather, but he couldn’t get a good feeling. It had been his fault that his friend broke up with him. He had been too busy to concentrate on a relationship – and now? – now Aiba was sad and he realized how beautiful it had been to be in a relationship. To have someone waiting for him when he came home. What had his friend said? “You are too distracted with thinking about someone else.”  
  
Someone else? Aiba had never thought about someone else … hadn’t he? He looked down at his jeans. He smiled. He had gotten them once from Ohno and there was this little picture in the pocket of the jeans. Aiba looked at Ohno’s face smiling at him from the inside of this pocket. Aiba didn’t know why, but he immediately felt calmer.  
  
~~~  
  
Ohno walked down the street. He knew some people turned to look at him, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of people recognizing him, or because of his shirt with Aiba’s smiling face on it – or maybe it had been because of both things. But in the end Ohno didn’t care.  
  
When Nino had told Ohno that Aiba had already left the agency because he hadn’t felt well, Ohno had immediately started to worry. “You are really only concerned when it’s about Aiba,” Nino had grumbled. No, that wasn’t true, but it was true that Aiba had a special place in Ohno’s heart, he just had never dared to say that out loud, and in the end Aiba had been in relationship till some weeks ago. And Ohno had never wanted to make Aiba feel stressed, because there had been feelings from Ohno’s side.  
  
“Maybe you should change something about your situation?” Jun had suggested when Ohno was about to leave the agency to visit Aiba.  
  
“Change?” Ohno had asked.  
  
“Oh come on,” Sho had sighed. “I am not the most sensitive guy when it’s about feelings from others, but you and Aiba … you dance around each other and it’s really not nice to see.”  
  
Ohno was sure that he had blushed. He had always thought that he was the one with the crush, but Aiba had been in a relationship. “But Aiba had his friend?”  
  
Jun had stepped closer to Ohno. He had placed his hand around Ohno’s shoulder. “You don’t know that they broke up because of you?”  
  
“Me?” Ohno had blurred out.  
  
“Sometimes you are really blind and absent-minded.” Nino had smiled. “But Aiba is same, he doesn’t even recognize it on his own – so probably you fit perfectly.”  
  
And now Ohno stood there, not far away from Aiba’s apartment. He looked around. “That bakery,” he whispered. He smiled when he approached the counter. “Two pieces of the chocolate-mint-lemon cake.” It was the cake Ohno and Aiba had eaten when Ohno had visited Aiba for the first time at home. It had been soon after their debut. Ohno could remember as if it had been yesterday. The other’s hadn’t had time to come by, and Ohno had already prepared an excuse to stay at home, but when he had seen Aiba’s sad eyes because no one had had time, he had decided to visit him. And they had had one of the funniest nights ever. They had chatted till early in the morning, and they had never run out of topics. It had been the perfect beginning for their friendship.  
  
Ohno tilted his head when he took the box with the sweets from the counter. Could it be that he had already fallen for the other back then?  
  
~~~  
  
Aiba closed his eyes. He thought about Ohno’s warm eyes, about his tries to make him smile during the last weeks. He had been at his side to take care of him. Aiba had to smile, when he thought about the others wondered why Ohno was so concerned about Aiba. He cared about the others, but he had never taken care of the others like he did with Aiba.  
  
It reminded Aiba of Jun who took care of Nino …. Oh god … Aiba froze. Could it be that Ohno was really interested in him? He felt his heart beat increasing. Was this the reason his boyfriend broke up? Aiba tried to listen to his heart. There was small jumps appearing and a slight feeling of throwing up mixed with a bounce in his belly. He stroked over the patterns around the picture in his pocket.  
  
“Aiba-chan,” Aiba shrieked when he heard Ohno’s voice behind him.  
  
“Oh-chan, what are you doing here?” Aiba asked. He shifted on the bench to make place for Ohno to sit down next to him.  
  
Ohno smiled at him. Aiba’s feelings grew stronger and he felt the need to touch Ohno’s face, but in the end he didn’t dare to. “Here.” Ohno handed him a fork.  
  
“What’s this?” Aiba wanted to know. He peeked in the small box Ohno placed on the table in front of them.  
  
“Can you remember?” Ohno asked. Aiba could have got lost in Ohno’s eyes. They were gentle and warm, but also sparkling in a mesmerizing way.  
  
Aiba looked at the cake. “Oh, the first time I invited you. We ate this together here.”  
  
“Nothing has changed,” Ohno said. He looked at Aiba. “Just that you wear the jeans you got from me,” he chuckled.  
  
“Oh, and you have the shirt with the most beautiful face on it,” Aiba grinned. He was still astonished that Ohno wore that shirt, which he had donated him as a joke. You need some clothes with something good looking on it – Aiba had said when he had given Ohno this shirt.  
  
“That’s true,” Ohno said, and he didn’t sound over all joking. Aiba’s belly jumped. He took a piece of cake and started chewing on it with a little blush on his cheeks. He didn’t know what to answer Ohno to this.  
  
The mint and chocolate taste spread in Aiba’s mouth and it was like back then when Ohno and he had talked hours about this and that. It was the time they had gotten friends. “This is soooo good,” Aiba said.  
  
“It really is,” Ohno started eating too. For a moment they just looked at the town in front of them, eating the cake, enjoying some moments of silence.  
  
~~~  
Ohno loved the taste of this cake, and even though it was just the second time he tasted it, it felt like he haven’t eaten something else than this cake. He could see Aiba chewing on his cake and for a moment he looked all happy and content. Ohno wished he could see Aiba like this more often.  
  
Aiba looked at him, his smile covering almost his whole face. Ohno could look at his face forever. The small wrinkles around Aiba’s lips and his eyes, and the small sparkle in his expression. Maybe he was able to make his friend happy again and if it was just with a small piece of cake here and there? He didn’t want to see him crying, and he didn’t want to see him suffering because of any reason.  
  
Ohno put the fork on the table and turned to Aiba. He raised his hand and instinctively stroked Aiba’s cheek. He awaited that Aiba would pull away, but he just blushed a bit and stared at Ohno. “I don’t want you to be sad, Masaki. I will bring you cake everyday just to see you smile like this.”  
  
Ohno didn’t think that Aiba’s smile could become brighter, but it did. “I don’t need cake every day, but it would be nice if you visit me more often.”  
  
Ohno’s felt his heart jumping. “You mean my jeans aren’t enough?” He laughed.  
  
“Oh, your jeans are perfect, especially because I have your face in my pocket, but I prefer the real Satoshi.” Aiba grinned.  
  
“Me too,” Ohno said. “I love this shirt, but your real smile is much smilier.”  
  
Aiba poked Ohno’s side. “That isn’t a word, Satoshi.”  
  
Ohno nodded. “It is. Now it is.”  
  
“You really are something.” Aiba shook his head. “Mr. airhead.” He turned to look at the sun. “But you are really caring, though some might think you aren’t even realizing if something is wrong.”  
  
Aiba looked at Ohno’s hand and finally let his hand wander over Ohno’s. “Can you take care of me even more than you already do, Satoshi?”  
  
Ohno almost felt like fainting. Was Aiba really asking to be together with him? He took Aiba’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “I would love to do this.” He smiled and felt Aiba’s head leaning against his shoulder.  
  
~~~  
  
Aiba’s head rested on Ohno’s shoulder. He could feel Ohno’s breathe on his forehead when Ohno leaned his head against Aiba’s. It felt just right and Aiba wanted to stay like this forever. Now Aiba knew what he had missed in his life – the small piece missing was Ohno. He was the mint in his chocolate cake.  
  
Aiba smiled. He had needed too long to realize the truth, but finally he found his smile again.  
 


End file.
